zisforzombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Characters
Main Characters George Who: Governor of Hopetown Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Police Officer Major Kills: *Shooting Katie's mother, Gina when she died. * Relationships: *Friends: Beth, Kim, Misty. Mark. Julia, Alex, ,Johnny, Key Issues: Believes that people have a right to dignity and control over how they die. Book of Exit: Z is for Zombie: Rage Best Quote: Len Who: Head of Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Marine Corps Major Kills: *Feeding Raiders to zombies Relationships: *Maryanne *Toni *Friends: Beth, Kim, Misty. Mark. Julia, Alex, Big Bill, Johnny, Rae Key Issues: *Fears that he will fail and wonders why he took charge *Feels a rage at the inhumanity of people *Is the principal trainer for all security *Expects no one to do something he doesn't do himself *Has a secret that Zane tells him "she forgave you" about Book of Exit: Z is for Zombie: Rage Best Quote: Kimball Who: Second to Head of Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: PI/ Police Officer Major Kills: *When he skins Raiders Relationships: *Beth *Children Hannah, Jet, Katie, Benny, Neal,Willow. Stevie. Georgie * Beth, Julia, Misty. Mark. George. Teeg. Johnny, Alex, Key Issues: *After he was held as a slave and whipped, he lost control and skinned the men who did it. After wards, he feels unworth of Beth's respect *Beth is his one true love Book of Exit: Best Quote: Beth Who: Second to Head of Security (Len) Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Designer Major Kills: *Carla and Robbie who ask for santuary but she shoots them both Relationships: *KIm *Children Hannah, Jet, Katie, Benny, Neal,Willow. Stevie. Georgie *Friends: Kim, Julia, Misty. Mark. George. Teeg. Johnny, Alex, Tink, Juan Key Issues: *Strong opinions like hybrids being monsters and wanting to kill them all but she has respect for Ponce *She is very maternal (note she loves Hannah despite knowing her secret) seeing the best in Jet, and all the children she has *She loves Juan but her true love and soul mate is Kimball *She tries to do her best at all times and has a very strict work ethic Book of Exit: Best Quote: Julia Who: Second to Head of Security (Len) Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Teacher Major Kills: Relationships: *Matt *Children Zane, Lex, *Friends: Kim, Beth, Misty. Mark. George. Carl . Johnny, Alex, Key Issues: *She has a drive to do her best and keep everyone safe *She likes teasing and fun *She has no time for anyone who hurts one of her friends or an innocent and gets angry if she sees injustice and racially motivated hatred Book of Exit: Best Quote: Juan Who: Security Leader Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Major Kills: *Several thousand zombies in an explosion that takes his life Relationships: *Beth *Katie, Hannah, Jet *Friends: Julia, Misty. Mark. George., Carl Key Issues: *Always the tough man *He is dedicated to Beth and her children *He respects Len and Kim fully Book of Exit: Z is for Zombie: Rage Best Quote: “Len…you want to imagine living with a pregnant woman who fights zombies for fun? She’s brutal, Dude. Share some sympathy. Seriously.” Jet Who: Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: Shadow of a Doubt Previous job: High school Student Major Kills: *The man who beat Earl (of RA) Relationships: *Parents Beth and Kim and siblings *Hannah Key Issues: *He is family oriented and will defend Hannah, his best friend, to the end *He dresses gothic but has a soft side too Book of Exit: Best Quote: Hannah Who: Security (as the youngest) Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: Event Horizon Previous job: 6th grader Major Kills: *RA man who threatens to rape her and has beaten Earl (with a katana) *Carol (in a rage) *Her family (in a rage) *Doctor and military who innoculated her against her will Relationships: *Family *Jet *Len Key Issues: *Her parents and siblings mistreated her and she holds a grudge *She was given the innoculation against her will *She holds Beth and her family sacred and fights anyone that she feels is a threat *She genuinly enjoys killing people *She has an IQ of 183 Book of Exit: Best Quote: “Hannah. I’m a Scorpio. I like long walks on the beach, lasagna Mondays, reading Kealan Patrick Burke, and killing zeds. How about you?” Alex Who: Security Leader, later Second to Head of Security (Matt) Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Major Kills: Relationships: *Kevin *Friends Beth, Johnny, Julia, Kim, George, Len, mark, Misty, Hannah Key Issues: *Before Kevin, had feared never finding another gay man *Handsome and masculine *brushes Beth's hair when she gets freaked out Book of Exit: Best Quote: Mark Who: Security leader later Governor Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Deputy Sheriff Major Kills: *Harold, by pushing him off a roof Relationships: *Misty *Children Lex, *friends Key Issues: *Calm and non emotional which makes him good for Governorship *Honorable as when he asked Beth's premission to be with Misty *Protective of his friends Book of Exit: Best Quote: Misty Who: Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: 10th grade student Major Kills: Relationships: *Mark *Children *friends Beth, Johnny, Alex, Julia, Len, Kim Key Issues: *She is young, 10 years younger than Mark *She is almost always upbeat and positive *She prefers boots and a hat Book of Exit: Best Quote: Matt Who: Security later Head of Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: Event Horizon Previous job: College Student Major Kills: Relationships: *Julia *Children *friends *Father Walt, Brother Lance, Uncle Charles, Cousin Tory, Brother in law Steve (Beth's brother) Key Issues: *Mature and quick to make good choices *Brave but not foolish Book of Exit: Best Quote: Maryanne Who: Psychic of sorts Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: None, as she is blind Major Kills: Relationships: *Len *Toni *Johnny, Julia, Beth Key Issues: *Worries that she can't predict things *Sweet to a fault Book of Exit: Z is for Zombie: Shadow of a Doubt (infected and patially eaten) Best Quote: Teeg Who: Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: Event Horizon Previous job: Major Kills: Relationships: *Andromeda *Beth *Kim, Mark Key Issues: *Brave and dependable *He is the one who cries the most over deaths *Sees Beth like a sister Book of Exit: Best Quote: "Damn, Juan…you must sleep with Armour over your balls at night." Andromeda Who: Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: Event Horizon Previous job: Major Kills: Relationships: *Teeg Key Issues: *Feels threatened by Hannah *Is a warrior at heart and brave Book of Exit: Best Quote: Johnny Who: Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Truck stop waitress Major Kills: Relationships: *Conner *Child Roxie *friends Beth, Julia, Maryanne, Alex Key Issues: *Never felt valued until she found her place as a fighter *Lost a pinky in the rock fall *Was hoping to find her daughter (Candi) but the girl, unknown the Johnny, was killed by the RA (Candy) *Very tender hearted despite her habit of wearing biker leathers Book of Exit: Best Quote: Rae Who: Security Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: Event Horizon Previous job: Middle East Military Major Kills: Relationships: *Len, Rev Key Issues: *She feels she is judged as being Middle Eastern *To Rae, actions are far stronger than words *Unlike Julia who does cool off, Rae will easily gut someone for wrong doing *Her loyalty is unquestonable Book of Exit: Best Quote: “This is Foxy Rae flipping you off.” She said with an obscene gesture and a grin that made them all snicker. Zane Who: Gifted Child Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Kindergarten Major Kills: Relationships: *Parents Danny and Leandra and the Misty and Mark *Gabe, his protector *friends Fred, Ariel, Ander (died) Key Issues: *Has watched his family and freinds die *Follows his predicted path in destroying his enemies Book of Exit: Best Quote: “S''he forgave you.” ''made Len sure this boy was not only special, but a good person. Katie Who: Beth's adopted daughter Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Kindergarten Major Kills: Relationships: *Parents Beth and Kim, siblings Hannah, Jet, Benny, Neal, Stevie, Georgie, Willow Book of Exit: Best Quote: ? Who: Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Major Kills: Relationships: Book of Exit: Best Quote: ? Who: Book Introduced: Z is for Zombie: George's Terms Previous job: Major Kills: Relationships: Book of Exit: Best Quote: